


A Reporter And A Forum Admin Walk Into A Bar

by DigitalThespian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Akira had said the meeting with this girl was at this bar, Crossroads.. Hopefully he wasn't overdressed.Spoilers: He was.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mifune Chihaya, Mishima Yuuki/Ohya Ichiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Reporter And A Forum Admin Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the IM with Mishima where the protagonist _heavily_ implies the meetup he set up between Mishima and Ohya is a date. So I wrote a thing, and it actually turned out decent.

"..Kurusu-kun told you this was a date, didn't he?"

"..well, now that I think about it, he never _directly_ said that, but it felt very implied." Mishima shifted nervously. "So.. what, uh."

"Sit down, kid. I'm getting that interview no matter how you're dressed."

He sighed. "Yeah.."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, it looks good on you. Some people just look bad in suits."

"That does help a little. Thanks."

"So; tell me about the Phantom Thieves."

Mishima lit up like a Christmas tree, and Ichiko smiled to herself. When he got all passionate and excited like this, he was actually kinda cute.

God, she was drunk enough to be thinking that a _high schooler_ was _cute_..

* * *

When Mishima came back a few weeks later, he brought a copy of the most recent calling card. "I snagged an extra for you, Ohya-san."

She looked surprised. "I didn't expect to see you back."

Mishima raised an eyebrow. "I've been busy. I can go, but it's hard to find a better source than the admin of the Phan-Site."

Ohya nearly spit out her drink. "That's _you_?! I thought it was Kurusu-kun and he was just being cagey."

"No, he's.. just like that. You get used to his cryptic one-liners."

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks the kid is weird.."

* * *

"Hey, Yuuki."

Yuuki turned in surprise. "Hey, Akira! What brings you here?"

"I could say the same," Akira twirled a lock of hair idly. "I came to see the fortune teller."

"Ooh, the cute one?"

"Shh!"

Yuuki waved him off. "Dude, she knows; you said she can _actually_ see the future."

" _That's not how it works!_ "

"Eh, details. I'm headed to chat with Ohya-chan," He jerked his thumb towards Crossroads.

"Did you get asked for another interview?"

"Huh?" Yuuki tilted his head. "No, I just think she's fun to talk to."

"All yours, buddy."

"It's not like that!"

"Eh, details."

* * *

"You're a riot, Yuuki-kun, you know that?"

"I'm glad you enjoy it." He smiled easily.

"So what's the deal with Kurusu-kun's crush that you mentioned a few weeks back?" Ohya leaned in excitedly until her forehead was nearly touching Yuuki's.

He quickly found that it made him very nervous for reasons he couldn't quite explain. "Uh.. the fortune teller girl, I think he said her name was Chihaya Mifune?"

Ohya blinked. "The.. con artist?"

"..excuse me?"

* * *

"What are you trying to pull with Akira?!"

"I beg your pardon?" She lit up abruptly, which was rather unexpected. "Oh, this—" She pulled out her phone, and surprised Yuuki yet again when she abruptly spoke with a heavy Kansai accent. "Akira, ah got great news, ah just saw the Tower from that scary readin'; it's yer friend Mishima-kun."

Yuuki heard what sounded like Akira's voice, but he still wasn't convinced. He began to interject. "How do I know—"

"Ah know, it had me worried too! Everythin's gonna be just fine though, so don't you worry. You take care now, alright?" There was one more soft sound that Yuuki couldn't quite hear, and Mifune blushed heavily. "..Love you too, Kiri."

Yuuki was reeling; had he heard that correctly..? And did she just call him 'Kiri'?! And the _accent_!

Mifune folded her hands in front of herself, clearly embarrassed. "Um.. well, I.."

"You love him, huh?"

"..I can see the threads of fate; they cannot be changed. I was destined to live my life with nothing more surprising than day-to-day occurrences. The major events in my life were set in stone."

Yuuki could tell there was more, so he waited for her to collect her thoughts; if Akira loved her that was enough reason for him to hear her out.

"He cares so deeply, about _everyone_. He's sharp, and he's kind, and he's handsome." She laughed wryly. "You normally only see two of the three, and then he had to go and add a fourth; he saved me from my predestination. Somehow, he changed _fate_. I don't understand how, but he did." She smiled, and Yuuki could see the fondness in her eyes. "So to answer your question more directly.. Yes. I love Akira Kurusu, with all my heart."

"Then I'm sorry for accusing you like that," He bowed. "Have a good day."

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry about the con artist thing, Yuuki-kun," She leaned her shoulder against his, fluttering her lashes up at him. "Can I make it up to you..?"

Yuuki blushed furiously. Ohya was the flirty kind of trashed tonight, apparently.

He honestly hated seeing her like this; she wanted to find and spread the truth, just like he did, and here she was just wasting away.

You know what? Enough was enough.

If she didn't have the strength to pick herself up, then she could lean on him. "Yeah, actually, you can. I want you to stop day drinking. You can come here at night still, but not during the day."

He heard a solitary scornful laugh from the regular in the back, and studiously ignored it.

She pulled away, scowling. "Who the hell do you think you are, my mom?!"

Time to pull out the big guns. "..I'm just worried about you, Ichiko-chan. Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Ugh, no, stop, you're too cute for that," She groaned. "Fiiiine. I _did_ say I'd make it up to you."

Yuuki turned to give the man a smug smile. " _Ha_."

* * *

"Yuuki, holy shit; did you get Ohya-san to _stop drinking_?!"

" _That's_ what you're asking about first?!"

"You apologized to Chihaya already, plus I don't need to ask you about that, she's a—that's not the point; I've been trying to get Ohya-san to cut back for _months_!"

"Wait, really? I just asked nicely and said it was cause I was worried about her."

"That's basically what I do though, what gives?"

"..I may have used her tendency towards being a flirty drunk against her."

"Damn, nice. Also, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you _really_ should have asked me first. Chihaya was being coerced into the con artist thing."

Yuuki bowed. "I'm sorry; she clearly loves you very much. The Kansai accent caught me by surprise, and also.." Yuuki gave him a meaningful look. "'Kiri'?"

Akira gaped at him. "She let you hear that?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop; she kinda called you on the spot."

"No, she—I'm touched that she'd be willing to let you hear it just because she knows I like it," He smiled gently. "I like seeing her be herself, but she gets embarrassed."

"You're a good guy, Akira."

* * *

"That's so disgustingly sweet, oh my god," Ichiko gestured with a glass of Coke; she wasn't sure why she'd been moved enough by his words to try and quit drinking cold turkey.

She sighed.

_..And 'De Nile' is a river in Egypt. Face it, Ichiko; you fell for a high schooler like a fucking **creep** ,_

"Hey, you're one to talk! You're the one who stopped drinking altogether just cause I was worried, that's pretty sappy too."

She looked over to see him smirking that smug fucking smirk with those cute round cheeks and—

She looked away with a cough. "Yeah, yeah." She waved dismissively. "I may be a washed-up journalist, but I still don't wanna be an asshole."

Yuuki slammed a fist on the counter, standing suddenly. "You're _not_ washed up!!" He flushed when he realized his outburst had gotten the attention of the entire bar. He raised a hand sheepishly in apology. "Sorry!" He turned back to Ichiko with a fire in his eyes, planting his palms on the bar. "You believe in the truth, Ichiko Ohya, and I _refuse_ to let you give up on that. I started the Phan-Site to spread hope, and you became a journalist to spread the truth. We're both fighting with our words to make the world a better place, and I'll be _damned_ if I leave a friend behind!!"

She was speechless. _..why did he have to be so damn **lovable**?_

He sat back down, looking away and clearing his throat. "Sor—You know what? No. I got a little carried away, sure, but I'm not apologizing for what I said. The Ichiko-chan I know would never give up on her ideals, and I know she's still in there. And if you need help finding her again," He looked back over at her, and he smiled gently. "You know how to find me."

* * *

"..hey, Akira? You know how I said it wasn't like that with Ichiko-chan?"

Akira raised an eyebrow. " _Ichiko_?"

"..it's definitely like that with Ichiko-chan. Or.. I want it to be." He looked at Akira very seriously. "Will you help me?"

"Absolutely." No hesitation. "I'm proud of you, man. You've grown up a lot since Operation: Maidwatch."

"Oh god, _please_ don't tell her about that."

* * *

Yuuki laid his forehead on the bar with a groan. " _I can't believe he told you about that_."

"Aww, come on, Yuukun! It's _adorable_!"

"Ease up on the kid, willya? You're gonna give him the wrong idea," A regular chided her from the back of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah," She waved them off, wishing more than anything she had a drink. She noticed Yuuki was clenching his fists. "..You okay?"

He started quietly. "..I wish people would stop assuming I can't tell what's going on with the world. I'm almost seventeen, and I know, I _know_ that's still really young, I _know_ that's not old enough for a kid to have really experienced 'how the world works'."

He sighed, and Ichiko felt a pang in her heart. "But most kids didn't go through what I went through. They didn't get _beaten_ every other day, they didn't _get_ bullied into hurting others."

"Bully..? _You_?" Yuuki shot her a glare, and she held up her hands. "No, it's just so unlike you! The Yuuki-kun I've gotten to know wouldn't.. what _happened_?"

"Kamoshida had me under his thumb, and I was.. I was a fucking _coward_ ," Ichiko jumped at the sudden vitriol. "He knew I had nothing I could do, and I knew if I didn't do what he asked, the beatings would get worse." He sighed. "..I was actually the one who ruined Akira's reputation, you know. Before he even got to school, I made sure the whole school knew he was 'trouble'."

Ichiko gasped, then put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey, I'm proud of you for owning up to that."

He looked over at her with a gentle smile, and for a moment it was just two of them, barely a foot apart.

_It would be so simple to just.. lean in, and.._

"I.. I'm really tired, actually. I think I'm gonna go home." Yuuki's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, it is kinda late, huh?" She smiled. "Catch you later!"

He smiled back, a real smile this time. "See you, Ichiko-chan!"

She watched him go, then turned back to the bar with a sigh. Lala-chan walked over. "That was a heavy sigh."

"Lala-chan.. what the hell am I _doing_? What the hell am I _gonna_ do..?" She stared down into her Coke.

She just wanted a drink, but.. Yuuki was so _proud_ of her for quitting.

..The idea of disappointing Yuuki _hurt_ , and she knew she couldn't drink to cope with that.

There wasn't enough whiskey in the _world_.

* * *

"Lala-chan, I told you, there's no way he's interested."

"Suit yourself. I saw the way that boy looks at you."

The door opened. "Hey, Ichiko-chan? Are you busy?" Yuuki strolled over, hands tucked into his pockets like usual; _un_ like usual, he was wearing a collared shirt and slacks.

"Damn, what's the occasion? You're looking pretty sharp!"

"Well, I was hoping to ask a certain reporter friend of mine if she wanted to scope out the Wilton Buffet with me; sometimes I check out promising leads on the Phan-Site myself, but I wouldn't be able to get any actual intel gathering done alone."

"Dinner _and_ getting back at corruption? You really know how to treat a girl, Yuukun!"

He smirked. "I've been getting pointers from Akira."

* * *

"Yuuki-kun, I know I said dinner and fighting corruption, but we don't _actually_ have to have dinner."

"What if I want to?"

"H-huh?"

"..What if I want to have dinner? What if I lied, there was no lead, I just wanted to take you out to dinner; but didn't wanna say anything in front of that not-all-that-well-meaning and really fucking annoying gentleman at that back table?"

"Yuuki, is this a _date_?!"

"..sorry. You're right, this was.. this was stupid. I'll.. I'll just go."

" _Wait!!_ " She caught his wrist. "I'd love to."

He pinched his brow, turning to face her. "Ichiko-chan, its fine, you don't have to try and make me feel better."

"Shut the hell up and take me to dinner!"

He took a half step back at her outburst, then let out a laugh as the tension rushed out of him. "Yeah, alright." He held out an arm. "If anyone asks, we met when I interned with you for a college class?"

She looked at him, surprised. "You want to be _public_?" She quickly slipped an arm through his. "No takebacks."

He laughed. "I wouldn't want to take it back anyway; I know what I believe in. It's why I made the Phan-Site."

"You're really something, you know that Yuuki-kun?"

"Yuuki."

"H-huh?!"

"Call me Yuuki; if you can say the words 'shut the hell up and take me to dinner' with utter seriousness and have it _actually_ result in me taking you to dinner, I think we're past honorifics."

"Then.. Call me Ichiko." She blushed.

"Sure thing, Ichiko." He shot her a playful wink.

"God, is _this_ what I'm signing up for? What the hell! Bring back Dorky Yuuki, Suave Yuuki is teasing me."

"You can dish it out but you can't take it, huh?" He gave her a challenging smile. "C'mon, Ichiko, you'll be _fine_."

"You were never receptive before! I don't know your tells," She blushed.

"Suuure," The grin never left his face.

She stomped a foot petulantly. "Oh yeah? Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is!"

"Oh, I will."

"What's _that_ mean?!"

"It means I'm patient; everyone knows how first dates end, after all," He winked yet again. "At least, if they go well. And if we were going to have interpersonal issues that could wreck a first date, I have this strange feeling it already would have happened. Hm. I can't imagine why."

"Okay, where on _Earth_ is all this sass coming from? Don't get me wrong, I'm loving it, but it's unusual for you. Okay, never mind, I take that back; it's unusual for it to be directed at _me_."

"Well, there's your answer. I just know where the line is with you."

"How are you so _confident_ about it though?"

"You agreed to date me." Her breath hitched. "Also I know I can push your buttons a little bit and get away with it, because I basically demanded you stop drinking while you were trying to flirt with me, and I _didn't_ get smacked off the barstool."

She laughed. "You really do pay attention, huh? For a while there I thought you were just oblivious."

"Only to my _own_ feelings."

* * *

"That was lovely; thank you, Yuuki. Really."

He drew her in closer, and her face flushed. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

"Is that so? Well, I don't feel bad asking for a kiss, then."

Yuuki laughed. "There's my snarky Ichiko," She began to quip back, but he cut her off with a kiss.

They split apart. Ichiko stifled a giggle. "That was great, but you have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

He gave her his best winning smile. "None at all! I'm trying to channel Akira's uncanny ability to just roll with it."

"That's.. really cute. I like that about you. You're very..."

"Dashing? Clever? Handsome?" He winked. "Just let me know when I get to it, I can do this all day."

"Genuine," She smiled gently at his surprised look. "You said it yourself; we fight for the truth, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Yeah. Speaking of, I hear you're having some trouble with a lead on a personal investigation. I don't know anything beyond that, but," He buffed his fingernails on his shirt. "I happen to know a thing or two about computers, maybe I could help you track something down."

"Yuuki, you don't want to be involved in this."

He looked back at her challengingly. "As opposed to being involved as the admin for the forum dedicated to one of the most divisive groups in Japan's history? One that's drawn the ire of groups like _Medjed?_ "

"..you're right. You're not just some kid, you're the PR man for the goddamn _Phantom Thieves_. Alright. I'll take all the help I can get. Does dating their PR manager get me any perks with the Thieves?" She winked.

"I don't really know how it would; I'm just an enthusiast who runs a support site. I know how to get in contact with them, but that's it."

Ichiko raised an eyebrow. "Yuuki, I _know_ it's Kurusu; I'm a journalist. He goes to Shujin, I ran into him outside Madarame's shack, and he asked me to give him Kaneshiro's name. That's no coincidence." She smiled gently. "But I respect the dedication. Even though we're dating, you still acted like you had no idea. That's loyalty right there."

He smiled crookedly in acknowledgment. "I appreciate the compliment, but I really don't know what you mean."

"Mm-hm. Alright, alright, plausible deniability." She took his hand, and the two set off towards the subway station. "So. I'm looking into the disappearance of my old journalism partner; she was my ace photographer.."

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to the Tower is what the Tower represents in a reading; I know Mishima is the Moon, but in the reading she _saw_ the Tower, so that's what she's referencing.


End file.
